Tarde
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Pero llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde.Y ahi va uno de tonto, por desesperado, confundiendo amor con compañia. Ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja que has de escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.


Inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona_**: Tarde (Sin daños a terceros)**_

**Tarde**

_"Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesino. Tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna. Yo iba con él, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos."_

Mi ciudad no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Sonreí al ver el tráfico igual que siempre y a la gente caminar despreocupada de todo las demás personas que compartían el mismo aire contaminado del "Ombligo del mundo".

Después de cinco largos años en Londres, mi ciudad era lo más maravilloso que mis ojos podían apreciar.

Había extrañado mucho este ambiente, pero lo que más extrañaba era al primer y mejor hombre de mi vida.

Edward…Me había obligado a no repetir su nombre ni siquiera en pensamientos, para poder afrontar tener que dejarlo atrás.

Alice, Edward y Emmet habían sido mis compañeros de secundaria cuando llegue a esta, mi amada ciudad, cuando transfirieron a mi madre.

Acostumbrado al calor y al aire asfixiante pero puro de una ciudad no tan cosmopolita como Phoenix, me costó muchísimo adaptarme al aire contaminado de New York.

Ahora, después de no ver a esta, mi querida ciudad, desde la navidad pasada, estaba feliz de respirar su aire contaminado y de escuchar las maldiciones del taxista, que no lograba pasar por el gran tráfico.

-Madre.- conteste mi teléfono al primer tono. Era mi madre.

-Hija, que tal el clima hoy en Londres?- mi madre no sabía que llegaría hoy a la ciudad. Era una sorpresa para todos. Bueno, si era sincera, también era una sorpresa para mí. Aún recuerdo las palabras de mi Jake, cuando me regalo el pasaje para regresar a mi ciudad.

Hacía más de un mes que me había graduado en literatura inglesa en Londres.

Estudiando en Cambridge conocí a Jacob Black, un estudiante de penúltimo ano de ciencias políticas.

Establecimos una relación a los tres meses de conocernos en el campus de la universidad. Ahora, después de cuatros años de una magnifica y hermosa relación, estábamos aquí, juntos, en mi ciudad, para que el conociera a mi madre y a mis amigos.

-Está bastante cálido hoy. Algo contaminado y con mucho olor a hot dogs.- le conteste a mi madre de regreso, sonriendo por las características.

-Isabella Swan, donde demonios estas?- sabía que lo descubriría, a Renee, no se le escapa nada.

Mire que Jake, me sonreí y le contesté con una igual, antes de acercarme para besarlo. El taxi se detuvo frente a la entrada de un complejo de apartamentos donde vivía mi madre.

-Madre debo dejarte.- me reí mientras salía del taxi.

-Dónde estás?- le colgué y rebusque en mi bolso la copia de las llaves de mi casa.

-Como se lo tomo?- me pregunto mi Jacob cuando se acercó para abrazarme por la cintura, y dándome mi maleta, mientras el cargaba la suya.

-No se lo dije, la deje con la duda, aunque se dio cuenta de que en Londres no estaba. No sé si adivina por las características que estoy aquí.- le sonreí antes de besarlo.

-Le encantara la sorpresa.

-Lo que más le gustara, será poder conocer el hombre perfecto y maravilloso de quien tanto le hablo.- le sonreí antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-En serio soy perfecto?- indago

-Más que eso mi amor. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Después de Edward.- dijo con cierta molestia.

-Vamos a comenzar de nuevo con ese tema? Él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el hombre de mi vida en muchos sentidos, pero no logra despertar el amor que siento por ti.

-No crees que basta con que digas que es el hombre de tu vida para que me sienta celoso?- su rostro era serio.

-La mujer de tu vida es tu hermana Leah, y no por eso sales con ella, ni yo soy menos para ti. Son lugares diferentes en mi corazón y títulos, solo títulos. Edward jamás estará entre nosotros. Él está en un lugar al cual nunca llegaras tú, y tu estas en uno donde Edward nunca lograra entrar. Tampoco puedes pretender que lo subestime después de todo lo que hemos vividos juntos.

-Está bien, no tengo ganas de hablar de Edward una vez más, cuando estoy conociendo a una delas ciudades más exóticas del mundo.- de nuevo volvió a sonreír y me alegre al saber que habíamos cerrado el tema.

Jacob y yo habíamos tenido más de un problema por mi relación con Edward. Hacía más de cinco años que no nos veíamos. Él había viajado a Francia para estudiar música, y ahora, era uno de los cantantes y compositores de baladas más reconocidos en América y parte de Europa.

Tenía todos sus discos y cantaba sus canciones más profundas en los momentos en que me daba por extrañarlo.

Hablamos por teléfono casi todos los días al principio de nuestra separación. Más tarde, sus compromisos y los míos con el estudio, fueron demasiados, y así, se perdió la comunicación.

Cada navidad que venía, él no estaba aquí. Los Cullen viajaban cada fecha importante a Francia, para evitar que Edward perdiera clases. Posteriormente, cuando firmó el contrato con la disquera, los Cullen se olvidaron de las esperanzas de que el viniera a New York para las fechas.

Siempre estábamos planificando que alguno de los dos viajara a ver al otro, pero la fama no lo dejaba con muchas opciones después de terminar sus estudios.

Yo, por otro lado, estaba en los últimos dos años cuando él estaba en pleno apogeo de su carrera. Necesitaba mucho tiempo para mis estudios y también estaba muy concentrada en construir la solides de mi relación con Jacob.

Nunca nos vimos desde que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto J.F Kennedy un 14 de agosto de hacía cinco años y medio.

Hoy, que regresaba a mi ciudad tenía la esperanza de que Edward tuviera cinco minutos para mí, al finalizar su concierto.

Tenía entradas compradas desde el mes pasado cuando Jake me había regalado el boleto para venir a New York.

Después de cantar sus canciones, ser su amiga incondicional, consolar su dolor cuando rompió con su novia famosa hace un año y haberle entregado hace más de siete años mi virginidad, esperaba poder abrazar al hombre de mi vida.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 17 del edificio. En el piso de Alice.

-Amor, sigue tú hasta el piso de mi madre, yo voy a ver a Alice unos minutos.

-No puedo llegar y ya.- mi miro feo.

-Entonces me esperas en el pasillo. Necesito ver a mi amiga.

-Necesitas ver a tu amiga o tienes la esperanza de que Edward este en casa de Alice?- me molesto su comentario.

-No seas ridículo Jacob por favor. Edward está preparando su concierto, que te recuerdo es esta noche y al cual tendré que ir sola, porque cierta persona no quiso acompañarme.

-Podrían por favor permitir que siga el ascensor o terminar de bajarse?- pidió una señora de edad mayor que hacía unos diez minutos había subido. Desvié mi mirada a mi mano que sujetaba aun la puerta.

-Nos vemos Jacob.- le conteste y sin prestar demasiada atención a su rostro salí.- El apartamento es el 616.

Camine a lo largo del extenso pasillo hasta encontrar el apartamento 431, el de Alice.

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de Alice desde adentro cuando toque el timbre.

-Si?- su mirada se encontró con la mía y en el instante se abalanzo sobre mí.

-Isabella Marie Swan, estas en New York!- grito mientras saltaba conmigo.

-Hola Alice.- su rostro mostro algunas lágrimas, antes de conducirme dentro de su apartamento.

* * *

-QUE!- Alice me miro feo mientras soltaba su gran grito.

-Alice cálmate si, yo tampoco puedo creérmelo aun pero es así.

-Edward se va a morir cuando se entere.- contesto mirando a lo lejos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Por qué?- pregunte.

-Conoces muy bien la condición Bella. Él debía conocerlo antes de que tú dijeras que si.- me recordó aquella ridícula promesa que le hice la noche de mi cumpleaños diez y ocho en el jardín de su casa a las afueras de New York.

-Alice eso es estúpido. Tenía diez y ocho y aún estaba enamorada del único hombre que en toda mi vida me había puesto una mano encima. A demás fue demasiado egoísta de su parte pedirme eso. Jacob no hubiese aceptado esperar a que tu hermano tuviera tiempo entre sus millones de compromisos para conocerlo.- me molesto que tratara de defender el egoísmo de su hermano, que en su momento me había parecido muy tierno.

-No crees que haber sido el primer hombre de tu vida le da derecho a pedirte eso?- indago molesta.

-No Alice, no se lo da. El solo se acostó conmigo una noche y a la siguiente, no fue nada de nosotros. Seguimos siendo amigos por los siguientes dos años hasta que nos separamos. Te hace falta que te recuerde todo lo que llore porque el no intento nada conmigo después de esa única vez?

-Bella, tenle consideración, tenía diez y seis años y estaba confundido. Sabes perfectamente que los…-iba a continuar pero la detuve.

-Alice no quiero que comiences a justificar a tu hermano por lo que paso hace mucho. Ya lo olvide y lo supere. No tengo ganas de discutir sobre el pasado y tampoco tengo nada en contra de Edward por lo que hizo o en su defecto, no hizo. Soy madura y más allá de todo, adoro a Edward.- le deje claro y decidí cambiar el tema al ver su cara descontenta.- Me imagino que iras al concierto de tu hermano hoy.- di por sentado.

-Obvio que sí. Tengo primera fila junto a Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie.

-Quien es Rosalie?

-La novia de Emmet y fan número uno de Edward.- fingí molestia.

-La fan número de Edward soy yo Alice Cullen, me ofende que creas que una recién llegada es capaz de ocupar ese lugar.- se rio ante mi indignación.

-Es cierto, la segunda.- y reímos un poco más en el resto de la tarde.

-Hija, no puedo creer que este aquí. Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido y de que hayas traído a tu novio, que por cierto es muy lindo.- le sonrió a Jacob, quien le contesto de igual manera.

-Si no fuera porque eres mi madre, creería que coqueteas con mi novio- reímos juntas.

* * *

-Ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, es imposible lograr que ese niño mire a alguien más que no sea a ti.- le sonreí y me voltee para abrazar a mi Jake.

-Qué triste que no me avisaste antes para comprar boletos para el concierto de Edward.- comento y Jake se tensó, como siempre que se nombraba a mi amigo.

-No hay problema mama, compre boletos por internet el día siguiente de que Jacob me regalara el pasaje para venir. Londres está lleno de publicidades de su gira mundial. Quería ir a su concierto en Londres y pensaba comprar los boletos ese día, pero Jake llego con el pasaje y el concierto en Londres era entre los días que estaría aquí, así que compre para el de New York.

-Yo quería ir, pero no compre boletos porque no tendría con quien ir.- se entristeció.

-Madre, los Cullen irán, tú lo sabes.

-Es verdad hija, pero no me animaba a ir yo sola con ellos, mi mayor nexo con ellos eres tú.

-Bueno no importa, igual y me sobra un boleto, Jacob no ira.- le aclare.

-Por qué no Jake? La música de Edward es una gloria.- le pregunte mi madre a Jacob.

-No me gusta el estilo de baladas, prefiero el rock clásico.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Cualquiera vería este gesto como un rechazo normal a un estilo de música que no coincide con sus gustos, pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba molesto porque alguien más amara a Edward.

-Bueno tiene sentido. Igual y no iré hija, no puedo dejar a Jake solo en su primer día en la ciudad. Tu ve con Alice y los Cullen al concierto y yo llevara a Jacob a cenar en una de los mejores restaurant del centro dela ciudad, así lo conoceré mejor.- me guiño un ojo.

-Está bien madre, como prefieras, yo voy a tomar un baño, debe estar lista a las siete para irme con Alice a casa de Esme. De allí iremos al concierto.

-Perfecto, yo también tomare un baño y así salimos todos juntos, y nos dividimos en el camino. Quedan en su casa, pero cuidado con lo que hacen.- nos miró con picardía antes de internarse en el cuarto al final del pasillo, el suyo.

-Vamos amor.- tome a Jake con una mano, mientras con la otra arrastraba mi maleta a mi cuarto.

-Que hay en esta puerta?- pregunto Jake señalando la puerta de la izquierda en el frente de mi cuarto. Dude en responder, pero no tuve de otra después de que el mismo la abriera.

Como siempre, el cuatro se mantenía impecable. Con las sabanas de la cama de abajo en tonos azules y las de arriba en tono lila. Las paredes finamente combinadas en azul, blanco y rosa.

-Quien duerme aquí?- indago. Termino de entrar al cuarto y sin ninguna pena, abrió la puerta del closet, encontrándose con un sinfín de prendas de vestir de mujer de un lado del closet y de hombre en otro.

Como si el tiempo no pasara nunca, ni las distintas mudanzas hubieran afectado a la ropa, de inmediato el olor al perfume de Edward y al de Alice se desprendió de la ropa.

-Es el cuarto de Alice y Edward.- dije con algo de inseguridad, no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo con Jake.

-Ellos tienen un cuarto en tu casa?- me miro confundido.

-Si. En casa de Esme hay un cuarto para cada uno también. En casa de Alice hay un cuarto para Emmet, Edward y yo. En casa de Edward en Francia también hay un cuarto para Alice y Emmet y uno para mí, con ropa que mi propia madre le dio de mi cuando el compro su casa allá. En casa de Emmet también- le conté para que no se alarmara.

-Dormías con dos hombres en casa de Alice?- se molestó.

-Primero, no son dos hombres cualesquiera, son los hermanos de Alice y mis mejores amigos, aparte cada uno tiene su cuarto. Segundo, nunca hemos coincidió los tres en casa de Alice, porque si mal no recuerdas, ese apartamento se lo regalo su novio hace tres años y hace cinco y medio que no veo a Edward. A parte, Emmet tiene su casa en el centro de la ciudad. Es solo una promesa.- le aclare.

-Una promesa?- no estaba más tranquilo aun con la explicación.

-El año en que nos separamos para estudiar, nos prometimos que aun casados y con hijos en casa de nuestros padres y casa de cada uno de nosotros, habría un cuarto para cada uno. Esa puerta de allá.- le sánale la puerta al lado de la salía a la azotea.- Es el cuarto de Emmet, como él es el mayor, tiene un cuarto para el solo aquí y en casa de Alice. En casa de los Cullen, hay un cuarto para cada uno, igual que en la casa de Edward.-recordé aquella promesa que nos hicimos con nuestros padres presentes.

"_Siempre tendremos espacio el uno para el otro en cada rincón de nuestras vidas. En nuestro corazón, nuestros pensamientos, nuestra alma, nuestro cuerpo y nuestras casas, A donde vayamos llevaremos un espacio para el otro, que ha de ser sagrado. Para recordarnos y para apoyarnos en caso de que alguno lo necesite. Juntos siempre"_

Le sonreí al pensamiento, antes de que Jake me tronara los dedos en la cara.

-Sera mejor que vayas a darte un baño. Estas perdiendo tiempo.- pasó por mi lado aun arrastrando su maleta y salió del cuarto. Escuche la cerradura del cuarto del frente, mi cuarto. Luego una fuerte brisa cerró la puerta del cuarto de Edward y Alice y alboroto el olor a perfume de ambos.

Me acerque al closet para cerrarlo. Había ropa que a simple vista se podía ver que era relativamente nuevo, imagino que Alice se había encargado de actualizar su guarda ropa y el de su hermano en el último tiempo.

Tome entre mis mano una fina prenda de algodón de color azul. Una camisa, de Edward.

El olor a su perfume y su mismo olor corporal, me aturdieron. Me recordó a él, a ese hombre que tanto había amado y que ya hoy había superado. Yo, había cruzado la línea y ahora estaba en otro camino, uno donde Edward no era más, que parte de un pasado y que no influiría en nada de lo que tenía pensado, sería mi futuro.

Hice la nota mental de preguntarle a mi madre cuando fue la última vez que Edward toco esta ropa, porque el olor estaba demasiado presente.

Mire mi imagen en el espejo y me sonreí. El vestido azul que había traído de Londres para el concierto era perfecto. Entallado, pero cómodo. Corto peor no revelador. Sencillo pero no corriente. Era perfecto.

El color azul eléctrico iba convenido a la perfección con unos zapatos de tacón que también había comprado para estrenar en la ocasión.

Mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, que me permitiría disfrutar con comodidad el concierto sin preocuparme por el calor del verano neoyorquino.

Mi maquillaje era ligero pero suficiente. Después de muchos años de amistad con Alice, había aprendido a aceptar mi cuerpo y creer que podía verme linda.

-Esta perfecta hija.- me alago mi madre, quien estaba hablando con mucha tranquilidad en el mesón de la cocina con Jacob.

-Te ves hermosa cielo.- el humor de Jacob había vuelto a ser natural y feliz.

-Edward se va a morir cuando te vea y mucho más con ese color, que es su favorito.- mire mal a mi madre por su comentario, y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo imagino.- contesto Jake seco, antes de abrazarme posesivamente. Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

-Necesito una foto de este momento tan espectacular.- dijo mi madre saltando como si fuera Alice y corriendo hacia su cuarto. En menos de lo que espere, estaba de regreso y nos tomó una foto a Jake y a mí.

-Permíteme Rene, les tomare una foto a ustedes dos.- dijo Jacob quitándole la cámara a mi madre.

Posamos juntas para cuatro o más fotos antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

-Yo voy, debe ser Alice.- dije mientras tomaba de la mesa mi bolso.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Alice acompañada de un rubio alto y de ojos azules bastante apuesto.

-Bella, él es Jasper, mi novio. Jasper, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga desde hace años.-

-Mucho gusto.- estreche su mano con cordialidad y quede encantada con su sonrisa.

-Cielo, ven un segundo.- llame a Jacob que estaba en el cuarto, para presentarlo

-Pasen, quiero presentarles a alguien.- me quite de la puerta para hacerlos pasar.

-Amiga te ves divina con ese vestido. Hasta que al fin aprendiste a tener buen gusto.- se rio.

-Dime Bella.- llego Jacob.

-Alice él es Jacob, mi novio. Jacob ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto Alice.- le sonrió Jake con cordialidad.

-El gusto es mío. Jacob, él es Jasper, mi novio.

Intercambiaron miradas y estrecharon las manos con cordialidad.

-Alice querida.- saludo mi madre.- Jasper, cielo, ya te extrañaba.- Jasper se acercó para abrazar a mi madre y me sorprendí del gesto.

-Adoro a este niño.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros al ver mi cara.

-Adoro estos momentos, pero debemos irnos Bella.- interrumpió Alice.

-Es cierto.- concorde.

Salimos todos de casa. Jacob no iba nada feliz en el ascensor, y su molestia aumento al darse cuenta de que no daría marchar atrás y si iría con Alice al concierto, dejándolo a él solo.

Se despidió con frialdad de mí en recepción y camino con mi madre a una zona opuesta del parking. Yo seguí a Alice que parloteaba feliz sobre su trabajo como publicista con Jasper y conmigo.

-Jasper, a que te dedicas?- indague mientras disfrutábamos de un maravilloso embotellamiento, producto de la hora y el concierto.

-Soy piloto.- contesto con tranquilidad.

-Es un fastidio su trabajo, casi nunca lo veo.- chillo Alice y sonreí al ver su puchero.- Estoy considerando ser aeromoza a ver si nuestra relación es más cercana.

-No me quejaría.- entrelazaron sus manos sobre el cambio de velocidades y extrañe ese gesto tan cercano que Edward y yo solíamos hacer cuando regresábamos de la secundaria.

Después de hora y media de horrendo tráfico, logramos llegar al Madison Square Garden, donde una multitud de personas intentaba entrar. Montones de revendedores corrían de un lado a otro y el tráfico estaba detenido por millones de fans con pancartas alagando a Edward.

-Por aquí.- nos guio Alice entre la multitud hasta alcanzar la puerta de entrada.

-Alice, querida.- le saludo una mujer regordeta y pequeña en la puerta.

-Amanda, hermosa. Ese vestido te sienta divino.- la felicito.

-Gracias. Ven, pasemos.

-Antes, quiero presentarte a la mejor amiga de Edward. Bella, ella es Amanda, ella maneja la carrera de Edward.- estrechamos manos antes de seguir hacia dentro.

El escándalo en las gradas no tenía tamaño. El MSG estaba abarrotado de personas o mejor dicho, de mujeres, que vociferaban su amor por Edward.

Llegamos a la primera fila, donde nos sentamos del lado izquierdo, justo al lado de Esme y Carlisle, quienes se emocionaron al verme.

Después de una hora y un poco más de telonero, Edward se dejó ver.

Estaba allí sentado en el banquillo, todo vestido de negro, frente a un hermoso piano de cola blanco.

Las maravillosas notas que él siempre fue capaz de componer llenaron mis oídos y me regresaron a mi adolescencia.

Mi canción favorita de su segundo disco comenzó a tomar forma entre las teclas. Su voz lleno todo y el silencio reino en el auditorio, solo para escucharlo.

"Lo que siempre soñé" Se titulaba la canción que más amaba cantar en mis tardes de soledad y lluvia en Londres. Siempre soñé con que Jake tuviera un ataque de amor y sensibilidad y me dedicara esta canción.

Como cualquiera de las otras millones de fans que se encontraban en el lugar, cante a todo pulmón y con gran sentimiento la canción, siguiendo la tonada con mis manos.

-Por eso, nunca olvides, que siempre serás…Lo que siempre soñé".- termino la canción con una suave voz y con el toque magistral de las teclas.

Para cuando se puso de pie, el auditorio entero lo aplaudía y las mujeres vociferaban su amor por él. Yo, sin darme cuanta, me sujetaba el pecho con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas.

Edward se veía hermoso, como siempre. Todo vestido de negro, su piel blanca resaltaba. Como siempre de manera formal. Con su cabello solo un poco más alborotado y largo pero igual de brillante y hermoso.

-Buenas noches New York y el mundo.- salude con la voz tranquila y hasta baja, para el bullicio que estaba instaurado en el auditorio.- Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos mis fans a este concierto, hecho especialmente para ustedes. También a todo el equipo de grabación de MTV, para World Stage. Saludos, bienvenidos y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Durante tres horas y media, me deje llevar por todas las baladas de Edward. Canto con el piano, canto con una pista dada por un musicalizador y canto acapella.

-Gracias por todo New York. Son los mejores. Ahora, voy a cantar una última canción. Esta canción siempre que doy un concierto se la dedico a la mujer de mi vida, como nos llamamos con cariño. Ella es especial, es linda, tímida, comprensiva, es mi mejor amiga y por desgracia en este momento está lejos de mí. Espero en dentro de dos semanas, en mi concierto en Londres, pueda dedicársela frente a frente. Para mi querida Bella, hasta donde sea que estés. "Un primer roce."- el corazón se me acelero y recordé las millones de veces que había cantado esta canción a todo pulmón en mi habitación en la universidad. Nunca pensé que Edward me dedicara esta canción en cada concierto en que la canta. Eso me enterneció en lo más hondo de mi corazón y las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos por segunda vez en la noche, mientras cantaba.

Luego de que termino la canción, agradeció de nuevo al público y al equipo de grabación del programa de MTV. Luego, el telón callo y el bullicio una vez más se hizo presente.

-Ya regresamos mama.- dijo Alice, jalándome por la mano entre la gente hacia el escenario.

-A dónde vamos Alice?- casi corríamos.

-No puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a la casa.- fue lo único que me contesto.

Corrimos hasta entrar a un parte detrás del escenario. Nos internamos entre un bullicio de personas que esperaba frente un puerta, que Alice abrió.

-Donde esta Amanda?- indago al encontrar en el gran camerino a Amanda sola. Se me acelero el corazón al entender que estábamos buscando. Edward.

-Está en el baño, ya saldrá.- contesto.

-Déjanos solos.- dijo Alice y Amanda obedeció.

-Amiga, hasta aquí llegamos. Voy a esperarlos afuera junto a Jasper y a la familia. No considero justo que este yo en el medio.- me aclaro.

-Donde esta Emmet y su novia?- me di cuenta de que no los vi en todo el concierto.

-Están en la primera fila del lado derecho. Nos vemos en casa.- y me dejo con la palabra en la boca. Salió corriendo

Mire todo el camerino. Era mucho más grande que mi propio cuarto de universidad y mi cuarto acá en New York.

-Amanda llama…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas al verme. Sus ojos se agradaron y menos de lo que espere, mis pies no tocaban el suelo. So olor corporal me inundo y las lágrimas por tercera vez en el día, llegaron a mí.

-No puede ser, mi Bella.- se rio mientras girábamos en el aire. Encontrarme con él era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Cuando regrese al suelo, pude ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos y algunas lágrimas habían abandonado sus ojos.

-No llores cielo.- me acerque para secar sus lágrimas con ternura. Dejo caer su rostro sobre mi mano.

-No puedo creerlo, estas hermosas.- y antes de lo que me esperaba sus labios, estaban sobre los míos.

Con suavidad sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, acariciándolos con mucha calma.

El beso se alargó y se convirtió en una danza frenética y ansiosa.

Termino demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Me abrazo por la cintura y acerco su rostro a mi oído.

-"Temblabas, te entiendo. Esto no me lo esperaba, pero es perfecto. En el fondo de mi mente, siempre soñé con tenerte, con ser el dueño, de aunque sea algo de ti. Y espero que ahora, después de todo, seas capaz de recordar, este primer roce…Porque es lleno de amor, porque es una muestra perfecta de que nadie te querrá como. Espero que ahora, después de todo, seas capaz de recordar, este primero roce"- canto en mi oído la canción que minutos atrás me había dedicado.- La escribí recordando nuestra primera vez. Me hubiese gustado que fuera la primera vez de ambos, pero de igual manera fue perfecto. Gracias por regalarme esa oportunidad.- tomo nuestras manos y las entrelazo. De inmediato soltó mi mano izquierda. Oh, oh.

-Qué es esto?- frente a ambos estaba mi mano izquierda, donde en mi dedo anular brillaba mi anillo.

-Ehh…Un anillo.- conteste lo obvio, nerviosa por su reacción.

-Sé que es un anillo Isabella. Que significa esto?- me miro encolerizado y algunas lágrimas quisieron huir de sus ojos.

-Edward, cálmate por favor. Tengo que contarte algo…Yo…Me voy a casar.- cerro los ojos para no ver su rostro.

Antes de que los abriera sentí sus labios sobre los míos con fuerza y violencia.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mis piernas, alojándolas en mis nalgas, donde me obligo a entrelazar mis piernas a su cintura.

Camino conmigo, mientras me seguía besando, hasta depositarme sobre el sofá, debajo de él.

-No puedes casarte Isabella.- me miro a los ojos, mientras continuaba llorando.- Tú no puedes comprometerte con nadie, no puedes besar a nadie, ni abrazar a nadie. Eres mía y eso no se te puede olvidar. No me puedes olvidar.- y me beso de nuevo con igual violencia.

* * *

Estaba tendida en el sofá del camerino, con Edward detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura.

En el piso estaba mi vestido, mezclado con la ropa de Edward. A su vez en la habitación, estaban mezclados nuestros sentimientos. En algún rincón nuestros celulares sonaban incansablemente.

Entrelace mi mano con la suya, que descansaba sobre mi vientre. Sentí como sus dedos jugaban con mi anillo antes de levantar mi mano.

Ambos nos detuvimos a ver mi brazo extendido. Con suavidad deslizo con sus dedos, mi anillo fuera de mi mano.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los próximos minutos, mientras veíamos mi mano sin anillo.

En el tranquilo silencio de la habitación mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tono de Jacob.

Me tense al instante y Edward lo noto, por lo cual me abrazo más fuerte por la cintura.

-No le contestes.- me dijo.

-Edward…No.- escape de su brazo y con algo de pudor tome mi ropa y me vestí muy rápido.

-Tienes miedo de que te vea?- me pregunto levantándose completamente desnudo.

Aunque trate de evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro.

Luche el primero año después de irme de América, por olvidarlo, por aceptarlo.

Luche contra el sentimiento tan grande que tenía hacia él desde el día siguiente después de estar juntos por primera vez para aceptar que el solo me había regalo una experiencia pero que no seriamos nada.

Luche por no llorar la noche en que el me llamo para que lo consolara cuando lo dejo su novia.

Y por último, luche por secar las lágrimas que derrame todo la noche después de aceptar casarme con Jacob. Cuando supe que renunciaría él.

Como siempre, llegamos tarde. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por el otro cuando fue necesario, y ahora, yo había hecho mi vida y no estaba dispuesta a tirar por la borda lo que tanto me costó construir. Justo cuando logre sacarlo de mi vida, el regreso.

El me abrazo, mientras me ponía los zapatos. Las lágrimas se transformaron en sollozos incontrolables y me deje caer. Sus brazos fue lo único que evito que cayera al suelo, de rodillas.

-Por qué tuve que amarte hace tanto y no te diste cuenta? Ahora que quiero comenzar de nuevo tu llegas y me haces amarte más.- le pregunte molesta.

-Me amas?- indago.

-Más de lo que debería. Te odio por hacerme quererte tanto cuando parece que mi vida quiere funcionar.- me volteo ente sus brazos y me miro a los ojos.

-Te amo.- pronuncio con calma. Sus palabras se calaron hondo en mí e hicieron que cayera de nuevo en sus brazos.

-No puedo más, este amor es demasiado grande y me está matando.- susurre con suavidad.

-No me dejes.- dijo Edward llorando.

-Nunca lo he hecho.

Y con estas palabras hicimos el amor una vez más. Fue una experiencia amarga y dulce. Llena de amor pero también de la pregunta: Dejaría todo por Edward o continuaría con mis planes?

* * *

-Otro concierto más cancelado para un total de 14, de la gira Amor sin Escalas, de nuestro querido Edward. Al parecer su amor si encontró escalas, por lo cual ha cancelado otro concierto, por razones emocionales que él no ha querido explicar. Quien habrá osado pisar el corazón de nuestro bombón?- apague el televisor.

-Que le pasara a Edward?- indago mi madre mientras acariciaba con suavidad la seda de mi velo.

-No tengo idea. No lo veo desde el día del concierto. Luego de eso el viajo a Venezuela donde se supone que sería su próximo concierto, pero ese lo cancelo y de allí para acá todos están cancelados.- conteste con la tranquilidad que ya había aprendido a fingir en estos últimos dos meses después de nuestro encuentro.

Hoy estaba aquí, frente al espejo de mi cuarto en el apartamento de mi madre en New York como hacía dos meses había estado arreglándome para el concierto de Edward, pero ahora me arreglaba para mi boda.

Jacob estaba en la casa de Emmet, junto con Jasper y Carlisle.

Solo Alice sabía lo que había pasado. Para todos los demás Edward y yo habíamos comido juntos esa noche y luego habíamos ido a un café a tomar algo y hablar. En eso se nos había pasado la noche, hasta las cuatro de la mañana cuando el mismo me dejo en la puerta del apartamento con un beso en la mejilla y una lagrima en los ojos.

Esa noche en realidad nos despedimos entre caricias. Yo no podía dejar a Jacob plantado, yo había aceptado ser su esposa y hasta esa noche, estaba feliz y enamorada con la idea. Él no se merecía que yo lo abandonara por haber conseguido tarde lo que soñé desde siempre.

-Bueno hija, estas listas y hermosa.- Alice y mi madre me sonrieron a través del espejo de cuerpo completo en el cual me estaba observando.

El vestido estilo sirena me queda perfecta, en color blanco, como siempre soñé casarme, mientras que el velo descansaba en la parte de atrás de mi espalda en una seda suave y hermosa. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso arreglo. Mi maquillaje era suave. Era la novia perfecta.

-Iré a terminar de arreglarme.- dijo mi madre saliendo de la habitación.

-Te dejare sola, lo necesitas.- me dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación.

-Estoy hermosa.- me dije a mi misma suspirando.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme la casa vacía. Mi madre se escuchaba cantar desde la ducha y Alice debió ir a su casa.

Camine hasta el cuarto de Alice y Edward. Me tendí en frente al closet con una camisa de Edward entre mis manos. El olor de la prenda me invadió y mis ojos amenazaron por llorar.

-No puedes llorar.- me dije. Me dolía lo que estaba haciendo. Me dolía no haber esperado hace seis meses a estar segura de que había superado a Edward para tomar una decisión. Me dolía haber sido su amiga. Estaba decepcionada por mi vida amorosa y por lo compromisos que en el apuro por vivir había tomado.

Edward estaba en el camino del querer y yo transitaba el del deber.

-Siento mucho esto que nos hice Edward.- le hable al viento, a la prenda que abrazaba, al Edward que iba conmigo cada día.

Me levante del suelo y camine hasta mi cuarto una vez más para que mi madre no se diera cuenta de mi crisis, por algo que ella no sabe que paso.

* * *

Sonreí con algo de tristeza cuando me mire por última vez al espejo y salí hacia mi destino.

-Para contraer matrimonio hay que sentir la seguridad de que el amor es fuerte y no es un capricho. Ante los ojos de Dios el amor es uno solo y no se puede amar con la misma intensidad a dos personas. Pero, al tratarse de una ceremonia de unión de un amor, más que un compromiso social, es permitido que haya dos amores. Entre ustedes puede haber un tercer elemento de amor que no logre permitir que este amor sea lo suficientemente sano para ser largo. Por eso, los invito a reflexionar si hay alguien más.

-Bella no te cases, por favor.- esa voz hizo que cerrara mis ojos y suspirara.

- No puedo creer que ni el día de mi boda este hombre me deje en paz. Que fastidio contigo Edward, ni siquiera te conozco y desde que estoy con Bella hemos sido tres.- grito Jake encolerizado.

-Jacob cálmate.- le pedí tomándolo por el brazo pero de inmediato se libró de mi mano con tanta fuerza que me tambalee.

-Ay por Dios, me pides calma cuando nunca has querido estar conmigo. Lo único que has hecho es torturarme. Quererme con lo que te sobra de todo lo que amas a Edward, eres una de las relaciones más complicadas que he tenido que afrontar, no me has ayudado a construir nada solo a destruir. No sé en qué momento me enamore de ti, eres un monstruo Isabella, no te quieres lo suficiente y.-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos tan rápido como para no darme cuenta que Edward me abrazaba, cubriéndome con su cuerpo de Jacob.

-Shh, calma mi princesa, no pasó nada, no lo escuches.

-No eres capaz de querer a nadie después que te acostaste con Edward. Ni siquiera has dejado que te ponga una mano encima, todo por esa "Primera vez". Que ridículo concepto de tu parte. Mujer tenías que ser.- las lágrimas crecieron y pensé: Es que nadie puede detenerlo.

-Jacob ya basta.- dijo Carlisle.

-Usted no se meta, no sea capaz de defender a esta mujer que mírela está allí abrazada…-

-Te dijo que basta Black. Ponle alto a tus ridiculeces.- grito Emmet.

Me escondí en el pecho de Edward mientras escuchaba como los chicos forcejeaban con Jacob que continuaba gritando.

-Edward auxilio. Sácame de aquí.- le pedí mientras continuaba llorando.

Jacob tenía razón, no era capaz de avanzar de ese capítulo y en mi intento por hacerlo lo arrastre conmigo.

Edward me cargo en sus brazos y con mucha delicadeza salió conmigo en brazos ante la mirada atónita de todos los invitados.

Camino conmigo hasta la parte de atrás del salón, hasta un cuarto donde me cambiaría el vestido para la recepción.

-Bella cálmate, todo está bien. No escuches a Jacob princesa.- beso mi frente y me consoló por un largo rato.

-No me puedo casar con Jacob.- le dije de repente.

-Seguro que no princesa. Porque te vas a casar conmigo.- me sonrió.

-Seguro que sí, pero en mucho tiempo. Primero quiero que tengamos una cita y una relación.

-Bella, quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto

-Desde nuestro primer roce he soñado con que me lo pidas.- conteste besándolo.

-Debo comenzar a cumplirte muchos sueños, estoy algo tarde, cierto?

-Algo, pero no importa, tarde o temprano iba a llegar lo que yo quería.- le sonreí.

-Es hora de comenzar a hacer todo lo que queríamos, pero tendrás que mudarte a Francia.

-Qué? No, yo amo New York.- le hice un puchero.

-Como negarme con ese puchero tan adorable. Viviremos donde tú quieras princesa.- me aseguro.

-Mientras estés tú, cualquier lugar es el mejor. Me engañe durante mucho tiempo, creyendo que te había superado. Qué bien que fue una mentira de esas que me gusta producir en mi cabeza.

-Qué bueno que no fue verdad. Me morirá si ya me hubieses logrado superar.- me sonrió.

-Nunca podría hacerlo. Eres insuperable.

Y en ese instante, después de que todo pareció tan tarde, las cosas se hicieron temprano. Con dolores, incidentes y engaños,_ llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde, maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé_…_Tarde…_


End file.
